


Restricted Love

by InactiveAccount_nipan, My Humble Beginnings (InactiveAccount_nipan)



Series: Child Of Primes [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Love, Love Confessions, Rescue, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Violence, very vague though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/My%20Humble%20Beginnings
Summary: A sparkling is born in secret, with only Shockwave and Megatron aware of her existence. The warlord is having her raised to be his sparkmate, but when she grows of age, she meets and falls in love with Soundwave, who returns her affection. She cannot keep her secret from the loyal mech and let him unknowingly betray his master... Soundwave still loves her... Then Megatron finds out
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Child Of Primes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854532
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Soundwave stood at his usual, and mostly permanent, place at the consoles in the Command Room, monitoring the security, transmissions and the task of decoding the Iacon database.

The sound of pacing pedesteps told him that Megatron was still pacing, back and forth, back and forth, behind him.

The tall, dark mech didn't move or even acknowledge his lord's agitation. Megatron was common, and tended to happen a lot when Starscream was around. In fact, Soundwave couldn't remember the last time that day that he had even seen the SIC. He made a mental note to check on the seeker later.

It was the sound of the pacing ceasing that alerted Soundwave to Megatron standing directly behind him. As usual, the tall mech didn't stop in his work, continuing diligently. If Megatron needed him to do something, he'd tell him.

Soundwave typed in half of a set of coordinates, trying to figure out what the other half might be from looking at the two pieces together. His typing stopped as he thought carefully over each possibility, tried to think of how the code might work. To place himself in the creator's place.

"Soundwave."

The sound of his name being spoken by his master caused the mech to turn and look at the Decepticon warlord silently, waiting for an order.

"Have you yet received a transmission from Shockwave?" Megatron asked him.

Soundwave shook his head once. "Negative." He responded, wondering what Shockwave might have to interest his master so greatly. But, of course, it was not any of his bussiness, and, therefore, didn't even bother asking.

Megatron nodded once to him, the signal that he could continue his previous task.

Turning back and resuming the job of trying to decode the set of coordinates, Soundwave's processor took a different road. Shockwave had been left behind on Cybertron to work, with what, nocon knew. It was a secret that not even he himself knew.

Inwardly, Soundwave continued to think about the strange way Megatron acted. The way how over the past few months he had gotten more irritable and impatient than usual, which was bad luck for Starscream.

Soundwave honestly didn't care all that much. Megatron never aimed his aggression at him, and he was left alone by the others. Finally, the dark lord had ordered him to send a message to the one-opticed scientist, requesting him to come to the Nemesis, and bring something with him.

Glancing up at the console, Soundwave noticed that a transmission had just come in, and turned to Megatron, bringing the icon up on his visor for the Decepticon leader to see.

"Finally." Megatron growled, stepping up next to him.

Soundwave looked up at his lord. "Statement: Shockwave requests permission to land his aircraft." He turned his visor to look up at his master. "Claim: Brings something with him."

Megatron nodded once. "Grant his request." He responded, moving to the door. "Then you may accompany me to the outer bridge." He ordered.

Looking after the retreating mech, Soundwave nodded to himself before sending the message to the scientist, then leaving his place at the console to make his way up towards the bridge, pace slow and purposeful.

Coming out into the dimming light of dusk, as the darkness began to choke the sun, Soundwave saw that Shockwave's aircraft had already arrived.

Soundwave moved to stand behind Megatron, watching through his visor as the landing ramp began to open, allowing the large purple scientist to step off and move up before the Decepticon warlord.

Shockwave dipped his helm respectfully at the ex-gladiator. "My lord Megatron." He said in that rumble that was his voice.

"Shockwave." Megatron responded, looking at the cyclopse before him. "Have you brought what I requested?" He asked.

Listening quietly to their conversation, Soundwave's processor was rolling with possibilities. _Brought what?_ He demanded of himself. _A test subject? A new weapon? Another Predacon?_ The possibilites, whenever Shockwave was involved, were endless, so he decided to just wait and see what happened.

"Yes, my lord." Shockwave responded, looking up at Megatron. "She is here with me." He answered, looking back at the ship, motioning with his claws for something to come out.

 _Wait... She?_ Soundwave thought, slightly surprised though he would never admit it. He stared at the landing ramp now, watching as a slender, crimson leg appeared, followed by a second.

Soundwave was entranced by the movements as more and more of the body was revealed until a crimson red Cybertronian stood just at the bottom of the ramp.

 _Oh, Primus._ Soundwave thought inwardly. _It's a femme._


	2. Chapter 2

Soundwave stood stalk still as the femme stepped off of the ramp, moving up until she was beside Shockwave.

Taking advantage of the fact that he was visored, Soundwave allowed his optics to roam her frame as his HUD scanned her, trying to place her with any Autobot or Decepticon in the database. He knew he wouldn't find a match because of how young she was... She didn't even look old enough to be an adult Cybertronian.

"My lord." Shockwave spoke again, turning his optic from the femme he had brought to look up at Megatron. "May I present to you, Solis Arcana."

Immediately, with the revelation of the femme's name, Soundwave pieced it with the information that his scan had gathered on the femme, adding it to the database.

Soundwave turned his attention back to the other Cybertronian's now, watching in silence.

Solis looked up at the warlord, and Soundwave could see a flicker of fear and some other emotion he was unable to read. "My Lord." Solis spoke now, smiling up at the gray mech.

Megatron also had a wide smile on his faceplate, and Soundwave could detect a strange flicker in his master's optics, but dismissed it, wondering of what importance this femme was to the Decepticon cause.

A silence fell before Megatron turned towards Soundwave, who tilted his helm up to look at his master, the tilt telling the other mech that he was listening.

"Soundwave." Megatron spoke to get his attention, although needlessly. "Bring Solis to the quarters that have been prepared for her." He ordered.

Soundwave felt a flicker of annoyance at the order, turning his visor to stare at the femme now, who stood straight under his gaze, sending a flicker of surprise through him now.

Silently, Soundwave turned and began to make his way back towards the warship, the crimson femme following him without being asked, something that relieved him.

_Solis' POV_

Solis hadn't seen the tall, dark mech until Megatron had actually acknowledged him through words. The strange mech had been utterly silent through the whole exchange, not even moving.

Following him now into the dark warship, Solis wondered who he was and what it was that he did around on the warship. He was Decepticon, which was obvious enough from the symbols on his shoulders, but he had yet to speak a word.

Feeling the silence was awkward, Solis decided to try breaking it. "So... You're Soundwave, correct?" She asked, recalling his designation as spoken by Megatron.

The tall, dark mech turned his visor onto her, stopping so suddenly that Solis almost crashed into his back, stopping just in time.

Solis stared at her reflection in the dark, cold visor, trying hard to not flinch. "Correct?" She repeated, keeping her voice from cracking. She was good at keeping her cool, and wasn't easily intimidated due to the fact that she had been raised by Shockwave.

"Correct." Came the monotone response after a very long silence.

Almost after answering, Soundwave began to make his way down the halls again, down deeply into the bowels of the warship.

Soundwave was uncomfortable to find that Solis' new quarters were right next to his. The room had once been used for storage, Soundwave's being the only room this deep into the warship.

Solis waited as Soundwave typed in the passcode, then holding out a chip to her with the passcode on it so that she could get into her room.

"Thank you." Solis said slowly, taking it and stepping into the room, turning to look at him again.

The tall mech stood in the doorway, unmoving and silent. It was beginning to bother her how quiet he was and how he could stand in one place without moving for so long.

"Do you need something?" Solis asked slowly, keeping her faceplate neutral.

"Solis Arcana must answer questions." Soundwave answered in that monotone voice. "Lord Megatron's orders."

Solis nodded slowly at the statement. "What questions?" She asked.

Soundwave moved closer to her. "Origination. Faction. Age. Occupation." He answered.

Rolling her white optics, Solis frowned at him. "Obviously, I am of no faction, but am now a Decepticon." She answered slowly. "I am nineteen in human years and have no occupation. I was brought here in order to learn how to be a medic to better serve the Decepticons."

Finally finished, Solis went to close the door, Soundwave planting a firm pede in the way. "Origination?"

Solis frowned, becoming bitter. "I don't know where I came from. For all I know, I'm just one of Shockwave's crazy creations." She responded, shoving him out of the room before closing the door.

Once she had locked the door, Solis looked around her. She felt slightly bad for shoving the mech and becoming short with him. It's not his fault that she wasn't too excited about what was going to happen by next year, and he hadn't done anything wrong to her.

Solis sat on the berth. She had lied to Soundwave by saying the reason she had come to the Nemesis was to train as a medic... She knew the real reason. She had come for Megatron... To be his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Soundwave glared at the door for several moments before heading off down the hall at his slow, deliberate pace. He thought about the femme and what in Unicron's name she was really doing there. He could see on her faceplate that she was lying, and, just to make sure, he had used his HUD to test her voice. It came back to tell him that she was lying to him.

Vehicons moved out of his way as he walked towards them, never needing to shove them out of the way. They knew that it was in their best interest.

Behinc his mask, if someone could see behind it, they would see someone who looked annoyed and thoughtful, as if he was thinking of how to solve the hardest problem known to bot.

Soundwave walked as he thought. He was the communcations officer of the Decepticons, therefore, hard problems came up for him but he could always solve them. This femme was a problem, but one so complex that he was baffled. Everything, her attitude, her looks, her _lying_ , even just her very _presence_ frustrated him as he tried to think about it.

Venting softly, Soundwave continued into the command room. However difficult of a problem she was, he would solve it... He had never failed before.

Solis Arcana stood in her room. It was nice, no doubt about that. Large, spacious, furnished. It was higher up in the deck, among the other officers' quarters instead of lower down where all of the Vehicons and Eradicons stayed.

Sitting down on the berth, Solis began to think about life here... And how different it would be than her life with Shockwave. Most likely horrible.

Thinking back, Solis knew that Shockwave hadn't been _terrible_ but he was far from being a perfect or even good caretaker. He was cold. Emotionless. Didn't have a care for her in the entire world.

Venting softly again, Solis stood up from the berth. Shockwave had instructed her on how to behave with Megatron. For millenia, she had been told that she was going to be a queen. She would birth heirs for the leader of the Decepticon cause. That she would never actually have to worry for her safety since her sparkmate would be a warlord.

Solis felt slight frustration of all those things she had been told. Even with all of those things she had been told about Megatron, it was still a mech she didn't know at all. She had grown up on stories about him, but that still didn't make her feel any better about it.

Thinking about it, Solis crossed her arms over her chassis. She had been putting on an act on the flight deck. She wasn't at all calm inside. She was scared... Even if Shockwave hadn't been much of a caretaker, he was the only Cybertronian she had known growing up. Now she was thrown in amongst several hundred including the vehicons, without Shockwave to even help her.

Solis thought about how Shockwave had readied her to be presented to the warlord. He had made sure her armour looked good, made sure she used special salves he had created... It all sickened her. But he had promised that Megatron would not sparkbond until she was of age. That was the only comfort she had out of the whole situation.

Standing upright now, Solis wished that she could leave the room, but Shockwave had warned her about doing so until it was made clear that she was of greater 'rank' than the vehicons. The stories he had told her to make sure she obeyed that warning were terrifying in the least.

Pacing back and forth across the room, Solis wished that, for once, Megatron's intentions wouldn't be a secret. Her future mate should make it clear that he was planning on bonding with her so that the others aboard the warship would stay at a safe distance... 'Like Soundwave.' She shuddered at the thought of that tall, dark mech that kind of creeped her out.

After several moments of agitation passed, Solis looked up when the door opened, admitting the warlord. She immediately stopped her pacing and watched him come.

Megatron watched her for several moments after he had shut the door, and silence stretched between them for many terrible moments. "So you are the little sparkling I had found that day." He said slowly, purposefully not mentioning that he had pretty much ripped her from her carrier's womb.

Solis nodded as he came closer to her, moving around her as he looked with his optics. She was grateful that he didn't at all touch her, hiding the relief when he came back in front of her again.

The large, gray mech looked down at her for several moments. "Shockwave made it clear to not talk of our... relationship?" He asked after a few klicks of silence.

Again, without speaking, the crimson femme nodded. "He was very keen on reminding me." She answered in a soft tone.

With a small snort of laughter, the warlord smirked widely at her. "Indeed." He stated, looking her over again.

Solis kept herself from crossing her arms in self-consciousness. "I was told to remain in my room until my arrival was announced?" She asked him, receiving a nod.

"Regardless of that, you will have one of my officer's monitor you at all times." Megatron responded thoughtfully. "To make sure nothing happens."

Solis nearly swore under her breath but stopped from doing so. "Oh? And who might that be?" She asked, regretting that she had asked when she found that she didn't like the answer.

"Soundwave."


	4. Chapter 4

Solis' optics widened slightly and she stared at the huge, silver gladiator in shock and slight fear. "S-Soundwave?!" She cried out in surprise, causing the warlord to raise an optical ridge. "Soundwave is one of my most trusted warriors, Solis." He told her calmly.

Crossing her arms, Solis shook her helm. "But why him? Why can't I just stay with you?" She asked, feeling her spark-beat speed up at the thought of having Soundwave following her around everywhere and asking his fragging questions.

Megatron studied her intently. "Nice to see that you wish to spend time with me." He smirked slightly and Solis had to bite back a reply. "Is it not natural? We are supposed to be bonded when I'm old enough." She answered calmly in reply.

Chuckling, Megatron watched her with those blood-red optics. "I am not always on the warship, but Soundwave is almost always in the same place. He controls the security and knows everything that happens on the warship." He answered. "This will help him to keep you safe. He will know where you are, even when he isn't there. He'll know who is with you, what they say to you, everything." He smiled widely at her. "But he is also a capable warrior. I battled him in the pits of Kaon, and though I defeated him, he did almost succeed in winning."

Solis listened to the warlord as he spoke, listening to how Soundwave would know everything about her... It wasn't actually that comforting. "Very well, my lord." She answered. So she had a snoopy body guard who also so happened to be nearly as strong as her future mate.

"What if he...?" Solis didn't finish her sentence, just hoping that Megatron would pick up on what she was trying to say.

Megatron frowned and raised an optical ridge again. "Soundwave is my most loyal and trusted Decepticon." He told her slowly. "He will not touch you in any way unless it is to protect you." He added, watching her intently. "He will do nothing against my wishes."

Solis nodded, looking at the ground. Regardless of what she was being told, she was still worried about this going around. She didn't like Soundwave... In fact, he totally creeped her out as far as she was concerned. "Yes my lord." She told him softly, looking at the ground.

"Good." Megatron nodded once with a smile. "Now. How about a kiss?" He asked her, smirking slightly.

Looking up in shock and surprise, Solis wasn't sure how to respond to him. Should she kiss him? What would happen if she defied him?" She noticed that he was waiting for an answer, so she nodded once, looking at the ground as she heard him approach her.

Megatron took her chin and lifted her face so that he could look into her optics. "Not now." He told her. "But I will expect one later." He told her calmly, looking intently into her optics as she relaxed. He chuckled. "No need to act so frightened, Solis." He smirked. "We are supposed to become mates after all." He said, kissing her forehelm before turning and going to the door.

"Soundwave is in the main room." He told her as he stopped and looked back at her. "I will tell him of this arrangement. You may go and stay with him if you wish." He added, giving her a pointed look that meant he demanded for her to stay with Soundwave as much as possible.

Solis looked at the ground and sighed. "Yes, lord." She answered, trembling when he disappeared. He had almost kissed her! She shuddered at the thought, rubbing her arm as she stood alone in the middle of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Soundwave was typing at one of the several consoles he worked at once, his digits flying over the keys while his tentacles were attached to two others, processing reports and data that was pouring in from the mines and several other places.

Pedesteps reached his audios, but he still didn't even pause in his work, continuing diligently as his HUD processed the steps to be Megatron's, so he remained still and quiet while he worked, waiting for his lord to address him if he needed something.

"Soundwave. I have a job for you." Megatron's authoritative voice growled from almost directly behind him, something that would've made any other bot or con jump or cry out in surprise, but it didn't bother Soundwave, who turned his helm and looked at his master, waiting to hear about what was needed to be done... It was most likely something needed prepared, or Starscream was sneaking around and Megatron wanted him to check up on what he was doing.

Megatron was looking down at him in silence, looking quiet happy... Well, as happy as the Decepticon warmonger could ever be, and Soundwave cocked his helm at the massive silver mech in curiosity, a move that would go unnoticed by those that didn't know him well, but Megatron did know him well and smiled slightly, shaking his helm to hint that Soundwave didn't need to know, so he didn't make any other questioning movement. Instead, he just stood and waited for Megatron to give him this job that needed done.

"I presume you have asked your usual questions of our guest?" Megatron asked, looking at him with his blood-red optics.

Soundwave nodded once. "Affirmative." He responded. He always asked questions of newcomers, and processed the way they spoke and how they answered to try to detect if they were a spy or nervous or lying or whatever else.

Humming softly at his response, Megatron nodded and looked at him intensely. "Solis Arcana is of great importance to us, and I have absolutely no doubts about her loyalty... Just as I do yours." He said, looking at the tall mech who just listened silently. "Which is why I can trust only you with this task of utmost importance."

Silence fell for several moments and Soundwave nodded patiently, waiting for him to continue, which he did a few moments later. "You are to guard Solis." He was told.

Frowning behind his visor, Soundwave cocked his helm at Megatron questioningly, wondering why she would be needing a guardian.

"Solis is of extreme importance to our cause." Megatron told him. "And she must not ever be left alone. No one may talk to her unless they have my permission. And you must protect her, even if it means your destruction." The warlord continued, watching his most trusted servant to try to guage his reaction.

Soundwave nodded slightly, understanding his orders perfectly. "Yes, Lord Megatron." He responded with a recording of Starscream's.

Megatron nodded back to him. "She is to stay with you wherever you are. And she has no say in where she goes when you are on duty. When you are off duty, she may do whatever she wishes so long as she stays in your sight." The warlord told him before turning and walking off, disappearing out the doors and down the hall.

Watching his leader go, Soundwave assumed that his job would begin right away, so he withdrew his tentacles and checked the cameras to see where the femme was, finding her just outside her room in the hall.

With his slow, purposeful pace, Soundwave took only a few moments to find her, looking down at her. She didn't notice him at first, but when she did, she jumped, glaring at him. "What're you doing here?" She demanded him and he answered with a recording of Megatron's voice: "You are to guard Solis Arcana."


	6. Chapter 6

Solis Arcana grumbled under her breath as she stood next to Soundwave as he typed whatever it was he was typing into the consoles before them. They were cuffed together, a fact that had only come about from her stubborn streak.

"Can you let me go?" Solis asked loudly, just to annoy the tall mech beside her.

Soundwave ignored her and continued to type in codes and whatnot as he worked his usual place, despite the annoying presence of the crimson femme.

" _Sooooouunnnndddwwwavveee_!" Solis growled at him loudly. "Can you take off the cuffs?" She asked for the umpteenth time in ten minutes.

"Negative." Soundwave answered, continuing to work as Solis vented loudly... he had told her that she had to follow him wherever he went, and was not allowed to leave his sight, per Megatron's orderes to him, but Solis had refused... Which resulted in her current predicament, being cuffed to the most feared Decepticon on the foreboding warship she now inhabited.

At first, Solis had questioned herself as to why Megatron didn't just have her stay with him, but then had realized that the massive silver mech may not have been able to control himself, hence her present place at Soundwave's side.

"It's so BORING to be here." Solis vented loudly again, wanting to see just how far she could push her 'guardian'. "Seriously... Get a REAL life.

The cold, dark visor turned onto her and Soundwave leaned close to her so that visor and face nearly touched.

Solis tried to lean away, but couldn't anymore than she was now, due to the cuffs.

Looking into the visor, Solis could've sworn that she could see a flicker of purple behind it and she felt her spark flutter at their sudden closeness. "S-Soundwave?" She stammered, pink and blue optics wide.

"Silence." Soundwave ordered in a hiss before he was suddenly gone, back to typing as if nothing had happened.

Solis relaxed now that she had pulled away... She saw, for just a brief glimpse, why he was feared among the ranks.

Shuddering, Solis wondered why her spark had fluttered like that when he leaned so close to her.

Solis was silent and meek now as he continued his work, glancing at him briefly every few moments, as if afraid he would explode at her.

Frowning to herself, the crimson femme looked at Soundwave again. "You're just a big grump." She said bravely.

Soundwave ignored her and her comment, continuing, although she was just beginning to make him feel irritation, something that almost _never_ occured with him anymore.

"Soundwave... Can I go use the washracks?" Solis asked him and he looked at her. "Later." He answered.

" _Now_ Soundwave... I need to use them _now_." Solis answered, looking at him.

Venting loudly, Soundwave growled inwardly and began to walk, dragging Solis along until they got to her room and the washracks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute!" Solis dug her pedes in. "You're not planning on following me in, are you?" She cried, staring at him.

Soundwave brought up the recording and played it. "You are to guard..." Solis cut him off. "I don't give slag!" She shouted. "Lord Megatron can go to the pit! I..." Solis froze, mouth and optics wide.

Stiffening at her words, Soundwave looked at her intently through his visor, thoughts rushing through his processor. Megatron had said that Solis was important to their cause, but had Soundwave guarding her as if she were an important prisoner. Solis had claimed she was training to be a medic, yet never once was she sent or asked to go to the medbay.

Soundwave frowned behind the mask... There was obviously something going on... Something that Lord Megatron didn't tell him, but Solis obviously knew, since she spoke badly of her lord.

"Five clicks." Soundwave finally spoke, unlocking the cuffs, and she nodded, turning, but he grabbed her arm. "Solis Arcana must be careful with how she speaks of Lord Megatron." He warned, releasing her and watching her hurry into the washrack room, shutting the door behind her.

_What is Lord Megatron not telling me?_


	7. Chapter 7

Soundwave was silent as he watched Solis Arcana, the mysterious crimson femme that had shown up only a few days ago, sleep peacefully in her berth... It had taken a _long_ time to convince her to go to sleep with him standing there, and he had a really bad helmache from the amount of arguing she had done with him.

Rolling his optics, Soundwave found that she was a little too headstrong... And too mysterious. Sure, he was a very mysterious mech to others, but she just totally bewildered him. She wasn't at all scared of him, and seemed to have a deep seeded hatred for Megatron.

Venting softly, Soundwave shook his helm. He still had too look into that and see what was going on there... Either Megatron or Solis were lying... If not both.

Truth be told, Soundwave felt slightly hurt that there might be the slightest chance of Megatron having not trusted him enough to tell him something, and it made his loyalty waver slightly.

Soundwave looked back over at Solis as she shifted in the berth, a tiny smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he watched her recharging... She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He had half a processor to go and join he- He shook her helm quickly, disbelief and abhorrence flooding his whole body that such a thought had actually passed through his processor. He was supposed to protect her, that's it! And he had absolutely zero right to even thinking of her that way.

Silently, Soundwave moved so that he wasn't facing her any longer, still surprised that he had thought of such a thing... He would do nothing to jeapordize her importance to their cause... If she even was.

Looking back over at her again, Soundwave began to wonder what secrets this warship really contained... What dark, twisted plans his lord might have for the femme... Or that just filled his processor and spark in general.

Soundwave frowned as he thought about it, scanning the femme's body and again trying to match her to any Decepticons aboard the warship, specifically Megatron. Maybe she was his daughter or something...

The result wasn't long in coming, and the same as the last four times he had tried it. _No matches found._ He would only be able to get exact results if he took energon from her, or some other sample, but he refused to do that... It would make his lord angry.

Soundwave growled softly and looked over at her again, frowning as he thought. She was a puzzle... And a terribly difficult one at that.

Venting, Soundwave straightened when he received a comm. from Lord Megatron, ordering him to bring Solis Arcana to him and then to go and look into one of the mines, which had failed to report in.

Moving at his slow, deliberate pace, Soundwave moved over to Solis' side, looking down at her for several clicks and thinking of what a shame it was to wake her up.

Finally, Soundwave reached out and shook her shoulder until her multi-coloured optics opened and she rolled over, jumping when she saw him so close to her.

Soundwave was silent as he splayed wording on his visor of what his orders were, watching as she vented and slowly rolled to her pedes, moving towards her berthroom door, opening it and waiting for him to follow.

The tall TIC noticed that Solis was trembling slightly, and he could read tension, apprehension and a slight hint of fear in how she stood and walked, further making him curious as to what was going on between her and Megatron, or if she wasn't just a prisoner that the warlord was trying to get information out of. His scans said that she was a virgin, which at least reassured him that Megatron wasn't abusing her in that way...

Solis walked into the throne room where the warlord sat, instinctively looking over her shoulder for Soundwave, only to see that he was no longer there, having lead her to the room before vanishing, off to wherever he was told.

Megatron saw her standing there, and smiled... Although it came out more like a smirk. "Ah, Solis." He said softly, motioning for her to come closer to him.

Carefully, the crimson femme looked around and noticed that the door was closed and locked, and no one else was in the room, which only heightened her nervousness as she approached the warlord, looking at the ground and trying to resist the urge to cross her arms, keeping them behind her back as she approached him, stopping only when she stood directly before him.

Silence fell for several moments and Solis looked up, noticing how Megatron looked her over with those red optics of his, making her tremble again slightly.

Megatron noticed and chuckled, holding out a servo. "Come, Solis." He ordered.

Slowly, Solis took his servo, only to be jerked forwards and against him, causing her to gasp and whimper softly... There were only two mechs she feared in life... Shockwave and Megatron... But now, the thought of being around Shockwave seemed like playing with a Cyberkitten.

"M-My lord." Solis stammered as he pulled her into his lap so that she faced him, his servos to her lower back keeping their bodies pressed together tightly.

Megatron smirked at her and cocked his helm. "Yes, Solis?" He asked in a sweet tone, scaring her more.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Solis asked, optics wide with fear as she straddled the warlord's lap, servos to his shoulders as she pushed back against him, beginning to panic.

Megatron chuckled and pulled her tighter against him, taking her servos and forcing them down to her sides. "Don't fight me, Solis... Otherwise we'll become sparkmates right now." He growled.

At his words, Solis ceased her desperate struggle, watching him with fear-filled optics and suddenly wishing that Soundwave was there... He might not stop his lord, but at least his presence would comfort her... She pushed that away as she looked at him. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked as he nuzzled the side of her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Calm down, Solis... I said I would wait, did I not?" Megatron asked, pulling away from her. "We will not become sparkmates until you are able to... Which is only a few weeks away." The warlord smirked at her.

"Th-then what are you w-wanting?" Solis asked him with large optics.

Megatron laughed at her question, looking at her with a smirk. "A kiss, Solis." He responded calmly, his words causing her sparkbeat to increase. "A kiss."

Solis' spark was beating erratically as she tried to think of a way to get out of this. "B-But..." He cut her off, glaring at her. "Do not make me take it, Solis." He growled, his optics telling her what he would do if she didn't obey him.

Trembling, Solis sat there, optics wide, for several moments, considering on if she should obey him, or defy him... She looked at him as he waited impatiently for her response. "N-No."


	8. Chapter 8

"N-No."

The moment the word was out of her mouth, Solis knew that she'd regret it, and immediately began to struggle in the large, silver mech's arms, trying desperately to escape him. His arms only tightened around her as he sat silently, keeping her pinned against his chassis as he waited for her to stop struggling.

Solis felt fear... That's all she could feel as she looked into the red optics. And, for once, she really wished that Shockwave was there. He wouldn't comfort her, he would probably lecture her about not doing as her lord and future sparkmate demanded, but she just wanted him around... His familiarity... He had been a surrogate father for her, even if he had never really cared for her.

Looking at the warlord, Solis wondered what he was waiting for. He was just watching her silently, arms tightly wrapped around her while he waited for something... She realized that he was waiting for her to give up... Tire herself out. He was trying to break her spirit...

Tears threatened her optics, but Solis pushed them away, staring at the mech as her struggling slowed and then ceased, the crimson femme venting hard as she just waited for what she thought would happen.

Megatron studied her patiently while he waited for her to stop her feeble attempts to struggle away from him. He waited and thought as he did so. He wondered if he should just make her his mate now, but, if he sparkbonded with her, his greater size and age, coupled with her much younger, immature and small body... She most likely wouldn't be able to keep the bond, or it would offline her. If he just took her now, then he could injure her and totally obliterate her spirit... And he wanted her to have spirit, just not too much of it.

"You are very stubborn, Solis." Megatron stated calmly. "And for this time, I will be lenient... But not ever again." He hissed.

Solis stared at him with wide otics, the fear increasing. She felt his servos mover up her sides and over her shoulders to the back of her helm, gripping it painfully and making her wince at the slight pain that welled up. "L-Lord." She stammered, trying to pull away again.

The warlord growled and pulled her helm down fast and hard, his lips connecting with hers roughly.

Solis squeaked in fear, surprise and pain, trying to continue struggling as he kissed her. One arm wrapped around her back to keep her arms pinned to her sides and her upper body against his own. All she could do was shut her optics as she whimpered against his lips. His kiss was rough and hard, hard enough to bruise her lips.

Tears threatened the optics of the crimson femme again, and, this time, they streamed down her face as he kept going, biting her lips and eventually getting his glossa into her mouth.

Whimpering and crying silently, Solis tried to get out of his grip. She was beginning to envision what life would be like to live with this mech... To be sparkbonded to him. The very thought of it nearly suffocated her with the fear.

Several moments passed and Solis' struggles grew weaker until she eventually stopped, just submitting to the much stronger and larger Cybertronian, letting him continue. Her lack of air was beginning to make her desperate again, and she was scared that she would fall unconscious when he finally pulled away.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Solis stared at him, lips trembling as she tried to not cry.

Megatron had absolutely no regret or sympathy in his expression and just smirked, reaching up to roughly wipe away her tears, just making them fall faster as the femme looked away from him.

Growling, Megatron took her chin in his servo, the claws biting in slightly and making Solis wince as he turned her face so that she was forced to look at him. "You will do as I tell you Solis." The warlord told her sharply. "And you will obey me, or learn to."

Solis stared at him with fear in her spark, nodding quickly, not trusting her voice to speak for her.

"Answer me." Megatron snapped at her, his claws digging in more.

"Y-Yes, L-lord." Solis stammered, trying not to pull her face away or cry, but she was very close to doing both as he just kept her face in place, optics looking her over again. "Good." He purred, pulling her against himself and wrapping both arms around her body. "Now kiss me, Solis." He ordered.

Solis' lower lip trembled as she looked at him, not wanting to obey him but scared not to. "Wh-what if someone s-sees us?" She asked, wanting to get out of it, but Megatron snorted. "The door is locked." He responed, glaring. "Now do it, or I'll do it again."

Trembling, Solis leaned forward a little before kissing him. She just placed her lips against his lightly, not wanting to do anything more than that, but his servo moved to the back of her helm again, deepening the pressure, making her winced. "Stop, lord..." She pleaded. "M-my lips h-hurt and..." He cut her off with another rough kiss, causing her to mew softly with the pressure again.

This kiss didn't last as long as the first, but now her lips did hurt. She tried to move her arms up so that she could touch them, but the warlord kept her lips pinned against her sides still.

Megatron looked at her. "You are stubborn." He told her. _'Just like you're creators.'_ He thought inwardly, face changing to one of hatred as he thought of the Prime and his mate, Elita-1.

Solis noticed the change and it only scared her more, looking at him with large optics. "M-my lord?" She asked fearfully, wondering what had caused the sudden change.

"Hmmm?" Megatron asked her, smiling sweetly as he put a servo to her back, between her shoulder blades, and pulling her closer.

"N-Never mind." Solis answered softly, looking down at his chassis.

Megatron chuckled softly at her response before beginning to rub little circles in her back. It was rough and not at all relaxing, but the femme didn't move or wince, not wanting him to react badly. The warlord increased pressure to her back, making her try to relieve it by leaning forward, but she stopped. She didn't want to lean against him, but it was what he wanted, and he continued to put more and more pressure until she was forced to do just that.

Solis leaned against his chassis, and he moved his servo up to her helm, forcing her to lay it down on his shoulder. "See?" He purred in her audios and placing a brief, rough kiss to her lips again before pulling away. "We're perfect together."

The crimson femme shut her optics tightly again, tears threatening to leak down her face again as she leaned against him, helm on his shoulder... She hated him so much... Soundwave wouldn't do that! Wait... Where'd that thought come from?


	9. Chapter 9

Soundwave returned to the warship. He would have to report to Megatron to tell him that the mine had not only been attack, but ransacked and then destroyed. He kicked himself for that... He would most likely be blamed, since he had been thinking about Solis a lot while he worked, and therefore, distracted.

Walking down the hall quietly, Soundwave made his way for the throne room, where he knew both Megatron... And Solis... Would be. He was silent, and his pedesteps were hard to pick up, but the sight and feeling of him was still foreboding and fearsome to those around him... He smirked. _'Except Solis Arcana...'_ He thought as he walked... He liked the femme, which was an accomplishment almost none could make... He didn't like Megatron, but respected him. And he respected the Prime to a certain degree, but no bot or con had actually received his _affection_.

Soundwave shook his helm, disbelieving of his thoughts. _Affection? More like... Just... Well, just a liking._ He responded to himself in annoyance as he finally reached the throne room, entering inside and walking up to Lord Megatron and Solis.

Solis was standing beside Megatron, the warlord sitting, as Soundwave approached him to give his report... But Megatron seemed hardly interested in his report, and the silent con found himself more interested in Solis, constantly glancing over at her as he told his lord and master what had gone over at the mines.

"Very well, Soundwave... Mark that mine down." Megatron ordered dismissively. "And resume both your usual duties and Solis Arcana's care." He ordered, motioning to the femme that stood beside him.

Was it just him? Or did Soundwave notice that the femme relaxed at her lord's words?

Soundwave quickly shook the thought away and inclined his helm slightly to his lord, turning to make his way quietly out of the room, Solis moving ahead of him, which was a surprise... She seemed desperate to get out of there.

Once they were out of the room, Soundwave took three purposeful strides to stand in front of Solis, barring her way from moving any further. Her reaction not only surprised, but concerned him. She jerked her helm to look up at him, fear in her optics, before she quickly turned away and looked down at the ground... He could read fear, anticipation and submitance in her stature.

Frowning beneath the mask, Soundwave reached out a servo to gently take Solis' chin and lift her face to make her look at him, much like Megatron had done earlier.

At first, Solis tried to pull her face away from him, but a word from Soundwave made her stop and let him tilt her face upwards, even though she didn't turn her optics up to look at his visor, instead, she looked at his chassis.

Soundwave studied her face, confused. This wasn't the headstrong, stubborn and somewhat bratty femme that he had cared for for so long... "Solis Arcana has been crying." He told her softly in a recording.

His words only drew tears to the femme's optics and she bit her lip to keep from crying, but the movement caused her to jump and wince, immediately releasing her lip.

Now Soundwave was really concerned. He scanned her with his HUD... Everything seemed the same, but her lips contained bruising... Not a surprise. Megatron often hit his underlings, sparing only Soundwave from his physical abuse, but... Solis? Who was oh so important to their cause?

"Solis Arcana is afraid... Afraid of touch?" Soundwave asked her, releasing her chin now.

Solis' had tears streaming down her face now and she didn't say anything until she seemed to compose herself enough to do so. "No. I'm not afraid of touch." She answered, straightening up slightly. "I'm not afraid of you, either." She added... Honestly, she wasn't afraid of him. He had never hurt her, and never even tried to hurt her.

Silence fell as Soundwave studied her curiously and quietly. "What is truth? You didn't react well to my touch." He said, again, through recordings.

Solis looked away, honestly, his touch had caused her spark to flutter slightly, and she had had to hide her _real_ reaction... But then he took her chin again, causing her to relax, then stiffen again.

The tall Decepticon stood still. He had caught her actions, and also the way her spark beat picked up when he touched her. Curios, the Decepticon TIC began to wonder if Solis had a liking for him too.

"Does Solis like Soundwave?" He asked her curiously, bluntly.

Solis gasped and jerked her face up to look at him, optics meeting his visor now. "N-No I don't!" She cried, but too quickly.

Soundwave chuckled and smirked internally, leaning his visor close to her face. "I think Solis is lying." He responded in his _real_ voice before turning and walking away as if nothing had happened... But his processor was still turning and trying to figure out what was going on between Solis and Megatron.

_Solis POV_  
Solis stared after the tall Decepticon before hurrying to follow him. His touch had scared and relaxed her at the same time... Excited and worried her at once... And then he had asked her... No! You don't love him!

Following a safe distance behind Soundwave, her thoughts trailed back to Megatron and how he had forced her to sit in his lap... To kiss him. She shuddered. Her life with him was worse than life with Shockwave had ever been... But then, how did Soundwave come into the equation? When he had asked her if she loved him, she had been set on it not being true, but now... Now she wasn't so sure.

_'I think Solis is lying.'_ His words reverberated in her helm, unsettling her.

If he thought that she loved him, would he take advantage of it? No... That's not like him.

Solis stared at the con's back as she followed, confused. But if she _did_ love him, what would he do? What would _Megatron_ do?


	10. Chapter 10

Soundwave was silent, but not the type of silence where he was silent because he WANTED to... He was silent because he needed to think... About Solis and Megatron. Their relationship was confusing, Megatron being all nice to her and Solis being completely afraid of him.

Venting, Soundwave looked over to Solis, who was leaning against one of the consoles, dozing. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping... Peaceful and tranquil, so attractive. He shook his helm, annoyed at the continuing thoughts he had of Solis at random times.

Turning back to the console screen, Soundwave continued working, but his processor was distracted, and his usual fast, quick pace was slowed to looking as if he didn't know where all the keys were, and needed time to remember.

Several moments passed as the tall Decepticon thought, watching his work unfold before him, but also watching the crimson femme out of the corner of his optics... It annoyed him, those strange feelings that the femme managed to bring up in him, but he didn't exactly encourage them either.

Solis shifted and Soundwave quickly turned to face her, watching her intently as he optics opened and she sat up a little, blinking rapidly and optics slightly wide, as if she had just awoken in the middle of a nightmare.

Concerned, Soundwave stopped his work and walked over to her. "Solis...?" He asked in a recording of Megatron, making her jump and coolant to collect in her optics.

Solis looked down at her pedes, crying silently and struggling to hold in her tears and keep her sobs at bay.

Soundwave frowned and took her chin in his servos again, wiping away the stray tears as they trickled down her face, gently and letting her know his concern. "What is wrong...?" He asked, using a different voice now.

"N-Nothing." Solis answered, shaking her helm rapidly, as if she had been scared to answer.

Silence fell for several moments as Soundwave considered her answer... "Solis... Lying." He answered softly, this time in his real voice.

Solis jumped and looked up at him. She didn't recognize that voice at all, and therefore, stared at him with wide optics, thinking that it had been his real voice, which shocked her. Soundwave, the feared, silent TIC, most trusted servant of Megatron, actually spoke to her! "I-I-I..." She struggled to find a response.

Soundwave knew that she was, and didn't wait for her to make an excuse. "Solis... Afraid of Lord Megatron... Solis, lying to Soundwave..." He told her, using recordings again as he held tightly to her chin, making her look up at him. "Tell truth..."

The crimson femme's lower lip trembled and she wondered if she should lie or tell the truth. "I-I don't know..."

Silence fell again as Soundwave looked down at the pretty femme. His thumb gently rubbed her jawline as he inspected her features, feeling those strange feelings well up in him again.

"S-Soundwave?" Solis asked in a tiny squeak.

Soundwave had always been a mech that knew actions spoke better than words, and, with deliberate slowness, he reached up to his visor, removing it slowly and setting it aside.

Solis' mouth dropped open when Soundwave's servo went up to his visor and he REMOVED it! He set it aside before looking directly at her. He was fragging HAWT. His lips were perfectly formed, his optics were purple, and his faceplate was a pale silver... He was so good looking. She stared up at him and noticed the scars around his mouth that extended down his throat and under his chassis armour, but that didn't bother her.

The large TIC had been waiting to see how she would react to his face and scars, and relaxed slightly. He had been afraid that she would reject him once she had seen the horrible burn scars, but she hadn't even seemed to notice them. "You're not afraid?" He asked in a soft, slightly hoarse, tone.

The crimson femme looked up at him, slowly shaking her helm as she hesitantly reached out a servo, pausing right before she made contact with his face, before running a finger over his lips.

Soundwave relaxed to the gentle, cool touch, loving it. "Are you willing to tell the truth now?" He asked in a soft tone, the femme hesitating again. "I think... I like you, Soundwave." She answered, making him relax more and smile ever so slightly. "Then we are on even ground." He answered softly, taking her chin again and slowly leaning forward, kissing her gently and lightly.

At first, Solis stiffened, the memory of Megatron's kiss coming to the very front of her processor, but now she pushed it away and snaked her arms around his neck, returning the kiss as much as her bruising would allow.

Soundwave smiled into the kiss, deepening it, but keeping it gentle. He didn't want to scare or hurt her.

After several moments, the two pulled away from each other, smiling at each other. "I love you, Solis." Soundwave murmured.

Solis opened her mouth to answer but stopped, unsure of what she should tell Soundwave... If she told him about her 'relationship' with Megatron, then he might desert her... If she didn't, he would be blindly betraying his master.

Noticing her hesitation, Soundwave cocked his helm, feeling a slight licker of fear of rejection.

Finally, Solis looked up at him, lower lip trembling. "I think you should know something before anything happens between us, Soundwave..." She paused, the large mech waiting for her to continue. "M-Megatron and I..." She looked away.

Gently, Soundwave took her chin again, turning her face up to face him again. "You and Megatron what?" He asked.

Solis took a deep vent before answering. "I don't know where I came from, Soundwave... But I do know that Shockwave raised me for the sole purpose of becoming Megatron's sparkmate..." She looked up at him with tears in her optics.

Soundwave was silent for a long time before answering. "Has Lord Megatron sparkbonded with Solis Arcana?" He asked.

Frowning slightly, confused by the mech's question, Solis shook her helm. "No... Because of our size and age difference, I can't be bonded with him for a few more weeks, until I'm fully mature." She explained.

The TIC nodded his helm once, smirking slightly. "Does Solis love Megatron?" He asked now.

Solis looked abhorred. "NO! Of course not!" She responded sharply, confused by the smirk.

Soundwave laughed and smiled, leaning close so that their lips almost touched. "Then we'll just have to beat him to it." He answered, kissing her again.


	11. Chapter 11

Soundwave stood at the console with Solis Arcana beside him... She was standing closer to him than she had been in the cycles before they had set a firmer relationship and admitted their love for each other, but not close enough for others, specifically Megatron, to feel suspicion over just how close they had become, or if their relationship exceeded the boundaries of guardian and ward.

Although his helm never turned once in her direction, Soundwave was watching Solis through the corners of his optics, digits flying carefully over the console in front of him, deciphering codes and typing up reports in a matter of moments, tendrils also connected to help speed things along.

Soundwave now took a slight glance over in Solis' direction, noticing how nervous she seemed and smiled slightly to himself while in his spark he felt slightly sad. She was nervous because she was old enough to take another as he bondmate... Well, one closer to her size. Megatron wouldn't be able to sparkbond with her until another few megacycles had passed, but Soundwave was planning on bonding with her far before that time... Actually, he was planning on doing it very soon... That night specifically.

"Solis is nervous." Soundwave spoke softly through a recording. He couldn't blame her... Not with Megatron feeling her up and forcing her to kiss him all the time. The tall TIC was angered that he couldn't help her in those circumstances, unless he wanted to blow their cover and let everyone know just how deep their relationship had become. He was glad he was assigned as her guardian, because of how they were able to spend long periods of time alone together without causing suspicion.

Those beautiful pink and blue optics looked up at him, then away again. "A little." The crimson femme admitted softly, looking down at the console in silence for several moments.

Soundwave chuckled softly, a deep sound that reverberated through his chassis. "No need to be... I will be gentle." He answered softly, turning to face her now, digits ceasing their work for a few moments. "And we will stop any time Solis Arcana wishes to." He reminded her gently, making her smile slightly. "I know you would."

Looking at the younger femme, Soundwave tilted his helm to the side a little. A gesture that would go unseen in the optics of all save for Solis or Megatron. "But something still bothers you." He stated gently.

Venting softly, the femme looked up at him, optical ridges furrowed to show her concern. "What will happen Soundwave? If... _When_ Megatron discovers what we've done?" She asked him, voice tinted with her fear and worry.

Soundwave understood now and turned to face her, taking her servo in his own gently. "No harm will come to you, Solis... I swear upon the sparks of my offline cassettes." He told her firmly.

Shaking her helm slowly, the crimson femme looked up at him. "I wasn't talking about myself Soundwave..." She answered softly, looking up at him with slightly moist optics. "I was talking about _you._ " She whispered.

Frowning behind the visor, Soundwave turned to fully look at her, squeezing her servo slightly. "I will decide what to do when the time comes." He answered calmly. "Megatron won't hurt me, because then he could hurt you by doing so.. Through our bond."

Looking up at him, the red femme nodded slowly, understanding. "Al-alright." She answered, still worried about it but not at all wanting to be sparkbonded to Megatron... She wanted to be sparkbonded to the mech she loved.. Love. A whole new concept for her. She hadn't ever felt love before, and Soundwave promised to show her just how wonderful it was.

Soundwave smiled at her now and wished he could kiss her, but not wanting to chance it anywhere near the prying optics and audios of others, so, instead, he just turned back to the console to continue working... That evening, he and Solis would be able to finalize and confirm their love for each other... And no one would be able to change that.

Humming softly within his chassis, Soundwave continued his work.

_-Later That Evening-_  
"Ready?" Soundwave's soft voice tickled Solis' audios and she looked up at him, smiling nervously and nodding. "Yes." She answered in a calm, nervous tone.

Solis looked down at Soundwave's servo as he held it out to her and she slowly took it, letting the tall, dark Decepticon draw her closer to him so that she could lean against his chassis. They were in her room now and had all the privacy they needed.

The crimson femme leaned into his touch as the TIC cupped her cheek with his servo, his visor gone so that she could see his smile as he gently caressed her face in a loving way.

Shutting her optics and smiling slightly, Solis reopened them when Soundwave suddenly picked her up and lay her down on the berth, claiming her lips in his own, his kiss being gentle, loving and caring where Megatron's had been rough, cold and lustful. "Shall we begin?" He asked gently, making her smile up at him happily. "Yes."

Soundwave smiled at her and kissed her forehelm before opening his sparkchamber, revealing the deep blue orb that made up his spark, shining dimly in the light. There were several places where the spark was a dark, almost black, blue... Due from the loss of bonds with his offlined cassettes.

The tall Decepticon remained still and silent as his soon-to-be-mate looked in at his spark with awe on her face before she slowly looked up at him, opening her own sparkchamber for him to see her own spark.

Soundwave nearly gasped at the beauty of it... It was a pale blue, but like her face, had a small branch of pink. He smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss her again, the tendrils of blue and pink reaching out between them, feeling slight tickles of something... When their chassis' connected, both of them feeling a whirl of emotion, memories and feelings as each one experienced everything the other ever had... Soundwave saw Solis' life with Shockwave, saw her time with Megatron... Everything. Solis saw Soundwave's life in the pits of Kaon and all through the war, leaving both in grief, pain, happiness and connection... But the two lovers, now mates, didn't stop there...


	12. Chapter 12

Soundwave typed away silently at the consoles as he worked on decoding the ancient Iacon database and hopefully find something worthwhile to present to his lord and master, Megatron... He glanced over at Solis, who was sitting quietly on the console beside him, optics closed as she leaned her helm back against the screen, chassis rising and falling with little vents as her mate smiled at her a little.

Knowing she was tired from their... Activities during the nightcycles when it was assumed that Soundwave was guarding her, the tall TIC let her be for now as he turned his attention back to his work, knowing he needed to find something for Megatron before the big warlord decided to check up on things himself, since that would spell disaster for both Solis and Soundwave.

Having felt that the only way to keep Solis safe was to have a backup plan in case Megatron discovered what had happened between the femme and his loyal servant, he wanted to be on the good side of the Autobots, so he had covertly saved away the coordinates to several Iacon relics of Decepticon make that were weapons of mass destruction... he would hand them over to the Autobots in exchange for them caring for Solis should anything come up that would threaten to expose the two.

Venting softly, Soundwave worked in what seemed to be diligence, but his processor was far from his work as he thought through everything that had passed within the cycles he and Solis had spent together. A couple of megacycles had passed since that nightcycle he had bonded with the crimson femme, and he smiled a little at the memory... That was a nightcycle he would cherish for as long as he functioned.

Soundwave paused in his typing to turn his visored face to look at Solis when she shifted and opened her multi-coloured optics, smiling a hidden smile when his mate took notice of him and a faint smile touched her own perfect lips. "Still working?" She murmured softly, the tall TIC chuckling as he glanced around before giving the side of her faceplates a little nuzzle in response before he pulled away again, having made sure that no one was around to witness the action. "Of course, sweetspark." He answered teasingly.

Huffing, Solis snorted and rolled her optics at him playfully. "Honestly, I shouldn't even bother asking anymore... Megatron works you too much." She said with a smile to take any offense out of the words that Soundwave might take to her comment, the TIC shrugging it off. "I had nothing to do besides work for Vorns." He answered as he glanced at her then turned to focuse on the screen again. "Until you came along that is." He added mischievously, making the femme blush and look away. "Honestly, Soundwave?" She groaned, making him chuckle.

Soundwave typed away at the console before looking over at her. "Would you like to go outside for a while? Away from the warship?" He asked, smiling when he noticed his mate sit up and perk a little. "Could we? I've never seen Earth except from above." She answered, excitement leaking into her voice and Soundwave would've laughed had it been safe to. "If you would like."

Solis' smile faded as she looked at him with a gloomy expression. "What about... Megatron?" She asked softly. "What would he say?" She questioned, not wanting to get her sparkmate in trouble for her leaving the warship if it wasn't permitted.

Chuckling softly, Soundwave motioned for her to stand. "You bonded with me when you knew he wanted to, and now you're worried about how he might react to you taking a walk outside the warship with your guard?" He asked teasingly, making her vent a little in frustatration as she shrugged. "Fine... I just don't want him getting you into trouble... Or thinking that there's something else going on between us that he's not aware of." She explained softly, her sparkmate nodding slowly as he led her towards another room that held a groundbridge, not wanting to use his own since it might cause suspcion if the warlord couldn't know exactly where they were bridging. "He will find out at some point, Solis... There's no denying that." He responded carefully, not wanting to worry or frighten his mate. "But don't worry about it... That shouldn't be for about another Orn at least." He added quickly.

Soundwave and Solis were silent as they walked to the groundbridge, Soundwave typing in coordinates for a pretty mountainous area with minimal habitation by humans, opening the bridge and leading her through it silently...He didn't say anything, but he was actually becoming increasingly nervous of their secret being discovered by someone if not the warlord then another, and he kept his plans of passing her off to the Autobots secret. He wanted her to be happy for now and not constantly worrying about when they should do something, and when Megatron might act on his suspicions that Soundwave had no doubt he was growing.

"It's beautiful." Solis' voice pulled the tall TIC from his thoughts as a smile touched his lips when he saw Solis standing on a cliff alongside the mountain, looking out towards the setting sun as he felt his own vents get taken away at the way she looked like what the human goddess of beauty would look like had she been Cybertronian, stepping forwards and taking her servo as he nodded. "It is... Just like you." He added, making his mate blush.

Solis smiled up at her mate and shook her helm a little. "You're sly, aren't you?" She said teasingly. "You're a clever mech when it comes to technology, but it's obvious that you're looking up your compliments." She teased, Soundwave putting on a wounded air as he mock-pouted beneath his visor. "Why, Solis! Whatever could make you think such a thing?" He asked, making a 'tsk' noise as he shook his helm in mock disapproval. "I try my very best to come up with these... All though a femme like you has probably heard them all." He said with a little grin, making her smack his arm.

Silence fell silently as he glanced over at Solis again, rubbing his arm in absent mindedness, venting softly in his happy contentment before he sat down on the ridge of rock beneath them, sending little pebbles skittering down to tumble down the sloping mountainside, the TIC settling himself in a sitting position comfortably before he took the servos of the crimson femme and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her gently as he lay his chin on her shoulder, staring out at the beautiful scenery and just relaxing and enjoying this closeness with the femme beside him, grunting softly.

"Soundwave?" Solis spoke in a voice so soft that it was barely audible, her mate's keen audios picking up on what she had said as she leaned her helm back against his shoulder, turning her faceplates upwards to look into his optics before speaking. "I want a sparkling."

Soundwave's optics opened slowly, almost lazily, before they shot open the rest of the way when he processed what she had said, lifting his helm up from her shoulder to look into her optics intently, spark beat picking up rapidly as he stared into her multi-colored optics in awed wonder. "A sparkling?" He asked her carefully, aware of the risks that would come with a sparkling, if Megatron ever found out it would cause them a lot of trouble, and Megatron might even take out his anger on their creation... He shuddered at the thought as his arms wrapped around the fragile crimson frame of his mate tightened and he was tense now. "We can't, Solis... You know that we can't." He said gently, softly as he mouthed her audio gently before burying his faceplates into her neck cables, breathing in her scent.

"I... know." Solis whispered as she fiddled with her digits now, her young faceplates crestfallen although she was able to see the logic in Soundwave's response and thoughts, hearing what the bigger Cybertronian was thinking through their bond, the thoughts of Megatron hurting their creation making her feel frightened and her spark to pulsate wildly.

Soundwave noticed the distressed sadness in his mate and he vented softly, reaching around her to take her servos and interlace their digits together, caressing them gently and carefully as he thought, venting. "One day, my dear Solis... One day we will have a sparkling." He told her softly, nuzzling the side of her helm gently. "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for this chapter: Hint at rape, abuse, violence that may be offensive to some viewers. 

Soundwave left the warship behind him as he flew out through the rain, heading for one of the mines that the Vehicons hadn't yet reported back in and weren't answering any of the comms sent by the TIC.

Therefore, per Megatron's orders, the tall, slender mech had headed off to try and figure out exactly what was going on at the mine, whether it was a malfunctioning console, comm or an Autobot attack, he was ordered to fix it however he could.

The visored mech was sure that he would be back to the warship and in the arms of his lover within a few joor, if even that long…

Solis was in her berthroom, flipping through a datapad she had found on the blueprints of Soundwave's deceased symbiotes, curiousity and admiration filling her at the complexity and care that had gone into her mate's simbiotes, feeling sorry for the mech she loved… What was it like to lose someone that you not only cared so much about, but shared a type of bond?

So absorbed in her reading, Solis Arcana failed to notice someone enter the berthroom before the voice of the intruder startled her out of her seat, the red femme jumping to her pedes and spinning around, optics wide as she looked up at the much larger mech. "L-Lord Megatron!" She cried in surprise, feeling fear settle around her spark as she attempted to take a step back.

A smile curving the scarred lipplating of the warlord was the only hint of emotion Solis noticed before she was grabbed by the arm and pulled in close, the forgotten datapad dropping from suddenly-slackened fingers.

"M-My lord, why-" Solis was cut of by the warlord's expression, feeling cold fear fill her optics when she read lust in the deep crimson optics and felt the heat radiating off of the warlord's frame, realization rising up in her.

"Solis…" The warlord's voice murmured in her audio as his servo slid low over her backstrut, sending a frightened shiver through her frame… Only Soundwave could touch her like that! "Do you know what cycle this is?"

"What do you-" Solis' spark clenched when she realized what the warlord meant…. This was the cycle where she reached full maturity and was now a fully fledged femme, able to… She gasped and tried to push away from the warlord. "No! M-My lord no please!" She begged, becoming desperate.

Megatron quickly became impatient with the smaller femme's struggles and growled, grabbing her by the throat. He had waited _eons_ for this moment, to not only have a beautiful young femme as his mate to carry an heir for him, but also the moment he could hurt his enemy the most… By taking Optimus' sparkling from him, and then mating with her… The carrying of his own heir would be the bonus.

The struggling femme fought against the strong hold, which not only choked but hurt her, whimpering softly, wanting Soundwave to come to her rescue, although she knew that that would be a disaster for them both… Especially Soundwave. Her lubricant-filled optics lifted up to meet the warlord's, a chill passing down her backstrut… In the red eyes she could see a look of not a mech, but a bot born of the pit, without compassion or mercy.

"M-My lord, please." She whimpered as she was lifted up and non too gently transferred to the berth, the heavier frame climbing over her before she could escape, the weight pinning her down and nullifying her weak struggling.

Solis let out a frightened sob as she felt Megatron's glossa lick up her tears, shutting her optics tightly as she trembled beneath him, letting out a soft cry when she felt wet warmth on the seam of her sparkchamber. "Open this." The warlord's voice whispered into her audio, authority and desire radiating from his frame as she tried to shake her helm. "N-No… Please… Please no… Not yet." The red femme begged pleadingly.

"Do it!" Megatron's roar made the femme want to curl up as she shut her optics and obeyed… She had to warn Soundwave… If Megatron ended up merging with her, he would discover that his TIC had taken the young femme's spark… She sent pings to the other mech through the bond, trying to get him to respond, but his side was muted, closed off while he was on his mission.

Multi-coloured optics widened when the femme felt sharp claws rubbing her up and down her frame, staring up at the mech and whimpering.

"Open Solis… I will make you feel better than you ever have… I will show you great things." The warlord murmured now, in a calmer tone, although no less lustful or authoratative. "You will learn to love me… But don't be frightened my dear. I will take care of you. Now open up before I become impatient."

Solis shut her optics and allowed her spark chambers to open, armour sliding aside as her pink and blue spark lit up the room between them, the frightened femme trying to ignore the humm of approval that the warlord made, the vibrations running through her frame.

Kisses were trailed down her face to the edge of her sparkchamber as Megatron prepared to take what he believed to be his own, lust driving him nearly mad. "You will love me." He murmured, Solis opening her optics just in time to watch the warlord bring their sparks together, pain shooting through her frame as her spark tried to recoil from the foreign spark that it recognized not as a lover, but an intruder.

Solis did the only thing she could do… She screamed.

And, over her scream, she heard Megatron's roar of anger and hatred.

Soundwave stood at the main console, trying to piece together a little more of the mystery of the Iacon database and maybe reveal a new code. He had returned from his mission after repairing a malfunctioning console, and had decided that maybe he should work before returning to Solis… Besides he sensed that she seemed to want to be left alone for now, if the muted bond was anything to go by.

The door behind the TIC hissed open and Soundwave didn't pause in his work, ever diligently continuing to work at the task he had been entrusted with before he heard only silence, sensing an forcibly calm EM nearby, the tall mech turned around, confused when he saw Megatron standing a few feet away from him, red optics narrowed and seeming unhappy… Starscream most likely pissed the warlord off again with his pitiful schemes to… But no. Starscream was there, Knockout and Dreadwing as well?

Dreadwing stood beside Megatron, arms crossed over his chassis, seemingly as serious as he tended to be, albeit tense and somewhat confused about why he had been summoned. Knockout looked annoyed at having been dragged away from whatever task he had been trying to finish, a pout on the beautiful faceplates.

Soundwave turned his attention back to Megatron. "My Lord: Requires Soundwave's aid?" He asked in his usual symphony of recordings, staring up at his lord and attempting to figure out what had the warlord so worked up.

"Soundwave… You have seemed slow and inconsistent in your duties." Megatron responded in a voice that gave off a subtle tone that Soundwave had trouble predicting. "My lord?" He questioned, implying that he didn't understand the larger mech's meanings.

"You seem to be spending more time working than anything else."

Frowning behind his mask, Soundwave shifted slightly. "Soundwave, has been busy with Iacon database." He responded carefully, the warlord giving a dark laugh, his lip plating curling up into a dark smile as a look of hatred filled the bigger mech's red optics. "You always were a good liar Soundwave." The warlord hissed.

Shock registered as Soundwave took a step back, processor whirling with the accusation, Knockout suddenly looking more interested in what was going on around him.

The question passed between Soundwave's lip components without a thought as he questioned what the warlord meant, the anger airing around Megatron growing much to the TIC's concern. "Why don't you tell me Soundwave?" The warlord hissed. "You see, the femme that was meant to carry _my_ heir is bonded to _you_!" He roared.

The effect of Megatron's words filled the room with shock and confusion. Knockout's mouth dropped open and he looked like a petro fox on the verge of flight should the situation somehow be turned onto him. Dreadwing's arms fell to his sides as his red optics fell on Soundwave, fists clenching tightly… It seems Megatron may have trusted another about the meaning of Solis Arcana's existence on the warship.

"My most trusted officer. Entrusted with our every secret… My oldest ally! You, took my femme to berth!" The warlord roared, but Soundwave's only thought was on one bot… "Solis…" He whispered in horror. Megatron knew, that would mean… "No!" He cried aloud.

Megatron roared and Soundwave felt only pain as Laserbeak was ripped from his chassis, the little cyberbird's last moments full of fear and pain burning into his processor as the warlord ripped her in half, Soundwave stumbling backwards from the sudden trauma assaulting his spark.

Already unsteady on his pedes, Megatron kicked his ex-officer in the chassis, sending the tall mech crashing to the ground, that same pede slamming down on his bleeding frame.

Warnings popped up to inform Soundwave of ruptured lines, dents and several other damages as his armour plating buckles and bent beneath the heavy weight of the silver mech, Soundwave trying to get the warlord's pede loose, but Megatron just put more and more weight on it until Soundwave was nearly immobile with pain.

"I trusted you." The warlord hissed as Soundwave could only watch helplessly as the warlord removed his pede from his chassis to kick the younger mech in the helm, the Decepticon TIC tumbling and rolling over the ground, new warnings piling atop each other for his attention.

Cracks crisscrossed his visor as he struggled to get up onto all fours, the sound of raking steel reaching his audios just as he felt a terrible pain in his abdomen, causing him to open his mouth in a silent scream of agony, writhing on the steely invasion to his frame.

"I'm ashamed of you. Ashamed I trusted you. But weak sparks can be swayed, can't they?" Megatron's voice at his audials was vaguely noted as Soundwave struggled to vent around the pain, wet stickiness spreading beneath him, the scent of energon tell tale in the air. "I am ashamed I was stupid enough to trust you.

The blade began to twist and Soundwave couldn't move as fuel lines were ruptured, plating torn from his frame, the injured mech's frame being dragged with each twist. Hydraulics hissed, joints groaned, and then there was a jolt of pain as Megatron lifted the prone mech up, still impaled on his sword.

Soundwave's servos clasped the sword protruding from his abdomen, slowly lifting his helm to look up at the door to the room, optics alighting on Solis.

She stood in the doorway, obviously in pain by the way she held herself, leaning against the doorframe, horror and pain in her coloured optics as her mouth opened in closed in an attempt to speak.

The sound of a photon cannon charging up reached Soundwave as he stared at his mate, one optic exposed from his shattered visor and he looked into her optics, resigned. She reached for him.

"Solis…" He whispered.

Then Megatron fired.


	14. Chapter 14

"A groundbridge was opened somewhere near this location."

Arcee looked at Wheeljack with a frown accentuating her faceplates, the femme's helm tilting ever so slightly as she followed after the white, green and red wrecker in search of an explanation for his theory. "Ratchet didn't say that. He said-"

"That there was an energy surge. A surge of an exact power? Groundbridge." Half-turning to look over his shoulder to give his companion a little smile, "impressed?"

"Hardly." Arcee responded with a soft snort as she carefully placed her pedes in the snowy mountainside, testing for stability before risking her full weight. "Alright then, why would someone open a groundbridge out here? Ratchet read no autobot or decepticon activity, so how do you explain that?" The two-wheeler questioned, Wheeljack snorting.

Silence fell for a few moments as the larger mech seemingly thought of his response. "Perhaps they intended to use it, but then opted out at the last second." Wheeljack decided, Arcee rolling her optics. "That's a little hard to believe. Even if they have more than enough energon, Megatron wouldn't waste it like that."

Wheeljack looked over his shoulder again, though this time he didn't stop. "Maybe it wasn't ol' bucket head that used it." He retaliated, the smaller autobot not responding this time.

Travelling up the mountainside, Arcee almost missed the dark shape -half covered in snow from the night winds- nearby. Glancing at her temporary partner, the slim autobot transformed one servo into a blaster, the other directing the scanner at the dark heap.

A faint signal showed up, blinking so quietly the autobots could barely hear it, but it was Decepticon.

"Think it's a trick?" Arcee questioned softly, Wheeljack shrugging as he wandered closer. "Only one way to find out-" the larger autobot slid in the snow, landing hard on his side with a grunt, the overpowering scent of energon reaching them now as Arcee rushed over to ensure he hadn't been attacked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just slipped. I'll be good in a klik."

"Wheeljack?"

"What?" Wheeljack asked, turning towards Arcee now, still brushing snow from his shoulders. The wrecker tensed up when he noticed how wary the femme had become, immediately on high alert.

"It's Soundwave."

* * *

"And you just found him lying in the snow?"

"Yessir." Wheeljack responded, giving a shrug. "Maybe ol' bucket head got tired of his favourite toy." He added, ignoring the disapproving look he received from Ultra Magnus.

Optimus Prime's gaze was directed at the tall form laid out over the medbay berth, Ratchet hovering nearby as he set up monitors and grabbed different tools in an attempt to save Soundwave's life. Something none of them had ever dreamed of doing. What bothered him -and most likely every other autobot- was why Soundwave was so badly damaged. Was it Megatron? A mutiny? Or were there new autobots they didn't know about?

"Whatever happened, you've done the right thing in bringing Soundwave here. Until he comes online, we will not know what happened to him." The red and blue prime finally announced, turning aside to leave the medbay, that being everyone else's que to leave Ratchet to his work.

The medic was never one to mess with when a patient's life -regardless of what sigil they wore- was in the balance.

* * *

"He's stable for now, but I'm not sure it will last."

Optimus Prime was silent as he stood nearby the medical berth Soundwave lay on, Ratchet still working on some minor repairs. It was sickening, seeing such a powerful enemy laid out helpless and weak beneath the fingers of an enemy medic. He wasn't sure if that feeling came from the matrix, or from whatever part of Orion Pax still remained.

"His injuries are extensive, and that's without the possibility of rust infection." Ratchet was still talking, the red and blue mech listening silently as his old friend ranted on about the state Soundwave had been found in. "Not to mention the possibilities of processor damage!"

That caught Optimus' attention, the prime looking up with a deep frown. "You think he's damaged his processor?" He questioned, surprised. Soundwave had to have the strongest CPU of any other Cybertronian! How could he be damaged there…? Unless it wasn't from a failed hacking attempt.

Ratchet vented softly, looking up from his work. "From what I can tell, Soundwave took multiple blunt force injuries to his frame before the initial stab wound. After that, all I can tell is that he had an extensive fall." The medic shook his helm. "As well as how he's been talking throughout the entire procedure, and his movements have been rather erratic."

"What has he said?"

Looking up, Ratchet frowned in thought, trying to remember exactly what Soundwave had repeated over and over again during the extensive repairs he'd made. "Solis. Solis Arcana." He finally responded, shrugging.

Optimus Prime studied Soundwave's exposed faceplates. Much of it had been shattered and broken when he'd been brought in, but now it was covered in fresh welding marks amongst the array of scarring. "A prayer to his chosen Prime?" The autobot leader asked softly, immediately connecting the name "Solis" to that of one of the thirteen original primes named Solus.

This time Ratchet didn't look up, the old medic still bent over Soundwave as he studied his handiwork and ensured that he hadn't missed anything in his initial scans. "I don't believe so. I don't doubt that Solis Arcana is a name, but I don't believe Soundwave was ever a religious sort. Or he's started some strange ritualistic beliefs since we last saw him." The orange and white mech added with a shrug.

Watching the old medic, Optimus knew that Ratchet was keeping something to himself. "And what do you believe this Solis Arcana to be? Or why Soundwave seems so adamant on saying it?" Prime questioned softly, not missing the way the other mech paused in his examination of Soundwave's side plating.

Ratchet vented softly as he looked up, supporting his weight against the berth as cyan blue optics locked with Optimus'. "From what I've observed of Soundwave during the repairs and what my scanners could pick up, I believe him to be sparkbonded. Recently enough that he can't fully mask the energy output, but old enough that it would be impossible to undo." The medic explained quietly, looking greatly disturbed.

Shock ran through Optimus Prime's frame, the massive semi-truck startled at the news. "How old do you believe the bond to be?" He immediately asked, Ratchet shrugging. "Anywhere from one to three megacycles."

Silence fell over the medbay as Optimus found himself almost unable to speak, the tall mech staring at Ratchet in disbelief as he struggled to find the words he needed for his next question. "No femmes have been on Earth besides Arcee and Airachnid. Neither of whom would bond with Soundwave. Do you believe there to be another?"

Ratchet looked up at his leader with a concerned gaze. "I believe there to be a new arrival, and this-" he motioned to Soundwave's nearly irreparable frame- "was an attempt to destroy the competition. An attempt at the only way to destroy a sparkbond."

The shock that filled the room was broken only by the shuffling of Smokescreen, Optimus turning around to face the group of autobots that had arrived in the medbay some time during his conversation with Ratchet. All of them looked horrified.

Who would attempt to kill off a mech in order to get to the then-helpless mate?

A monitor alarm sounded, Optimus turning around in time to watch Soundwave arch up off the medberth, the tall, lithe mech lashing out at the closest mech. Ratchet.

* * *

Soundwave couldn't see. He couldn't hear.

Everything _hurt_.

He was under water… drowning.

Someone was there… He could hear the whispers of voices.

Soundwave crashed online, voicebox clicking in a feeble attempt to engage, the decepticon swiping at his own faceplates in an attempt to clear his vision of the colored smudges.

A touch to the decepticon's shoulder had Soundwave spinning around to claw at his attacker, pain exploding through his frame, but he ignored it.

_Solis! Where is Solis?_

Soundwave made a pitiful noise of distress when powerful arms wrapped around him and slammed him back down onto whatever surface he was lying on, the thin mech thrashing in a desperate attempt to escape.

The voices were becoming a little more clearer now.

"...shouldn't be awake…"

"...dangerous…."

"He's too weak…."

"Don't….my repairs…."

Soundwave was confused as his audio receptors activated, his voicebox coming online as his optical feeds cleared, allowing him to scream as he attempted to squirm out from underneath whoever was pinning him. Someone heavier and larger than him. Dreadwing? Predaking? Where was he?

"Soundwave!"

That didn't sound like any Decepticon he'd met.

Something pinned his pedes down to keep them from kicking… Funny, he didn't remember kicking.

"SOUNDWAVE!"

Blinking, Soundwave flinched away from the bright lighting above him as he was finally able to make out the faces above him. Ratchet and Optimus Prime.

Just as quickly as his processor marked the two down as enemies, Soundwave's frame relaxed as if he'd just woken up in the company of good friends. "Solis…."

"Can you hear me, Soundwave?"

Overbright, lavender optics locked onto the speaker. Ratchet. Silently, Soundwave gave a brief nod. The fact that his faceplates were uncovered in the presence of his greatest enemies didn't bother the mech, and that fact seemed to bother the _autobots_ even more.

He wasn't the Soundwave they remembered.

"What happened to you, Soundwave?"

Squinting, Soundwave identified the new asker as Optimus Prime. "Mega...Megatron." He choked out, voicebox rasping as if the delicate plates were grinding against one another. They probably were…

"Solis…" The dark colored decepticon repeated, the mechs above his helm exchanging glances. "Who is Solis Arcana, Soundwave?"

Venting tiredly, Soundwave attempted to shrug, but the effort was too great for him. "Mate… Megat...Megatron's intended...mate." He mumbled, lifting a servo to attempt to push Optimus' servos away from his shoulders, Ratchet quick to grab a hold of it and pin it back down to the medbay berth.

Optimus looked up at Ratchet, reading the same confusion and concern in the optics of the mech across from him as he leaned in closer to the nearly incoherent Soundwave. "Can you explain it to us, Soundwave?" He asked softly.

"Solis Ar… Solis intended as…. Megatron's mate… Soundwave, appointed guard…"

Why was it so hard to form the words? He knew what he wanted to say!

"Solis… I… We fell in love… Bonded, against Megatron's… wishes…" Soundwave's helm tilted slightly as he looked up at the prime above him. "Soundwave… betrayed… Megatron, angered…"

A brief shred of coherency came then, Soundwave jerking on the table as he ground his denta together. "Please! Please you must save her!" He pleaded, voice breaking as his spark was nearly rent in two with a sudden jolt of terror, pain, and fear. "Solis… My mate… Please…"

Consciousness left him then, the autobots stepping away from the lax form as the beeping of the monitors returned to a steady rhythm.

Optimus Prime was the first to speak. "Contact Megatron," he ordered, turning away from the unconscious Decepticon. "Tell him I'd like to speak with him."


	15. Chapter 15

Soundwave was terrified. Every conscience moment spent deliriously pleading with his 'captors' for Solis, begging them to find her. To save her from Megatron's clutches before something happened to her.

And something was happening to Solis. Soundwave could feel it. Fluctuations of pain that drove him from stasis back into awareness, the ex-decepticon screaming as he woke, lashing out at anyone close enough for him to reach.

This time was different. Soundwave onlined with a cold, heavy feeling in his spark, and it disoriented him for several moments, the mech only attempting to lift a servo in order to shield his optics when a light was shined into them.

"Ep, ep! Keep your servo at your side!" The autobot medic's familiar voice announced almost too loudly off to his left, Soundwave groaning softly as his servo was pressed down at his side.

Blinking rapidly, Soundwave attempted to sit up, a heavy servo on his shoulder pressing him back into the berth, the slim mech's feeble struggles barely slowing the process.

"No… please. Solis…" Soundwave pleaded in a near-whisper, vision clearing enough for him to make out Optimus Prime above him. A sight that would normally terrify any lesser Decepticon, but it sent a flicker of hope through the ex-decepticon's spark as he struggled to speak.

Ratchet was still moving around at his side, but Soundwave's full focus was on the autobot leader.

"S-Solis? Megatron?" Coughing out the words, Soundwave shifted against the berth, though he didn't make any attempt to sit up again.

The grave expression on Optimus Prime's faceplates was enough for Soundwave to fear the worst. Had they tried to save Solis? Was she offline? Was that why his spark felt so cold and dark?

"Soundwave, I made contact with Megatron." Optimus began, his voice grim and stoic, preventing the ex-communications officer from reading into the autobot's tone, to pinpoint exactly what sort of news he was going to receive. "I've attempted to negotiate Solis' retrieval… Megatron has refused."

Spark sinking in grief-stricken terror, Soundwave began to struggle, fighting his uprising panic. Bulkhead stepped forwards now, the green wrecker appearing from somewhere out of the decepticon's line of sight, large servos aiding his leader in holding him down.

"No! NO!" Soundwave bucked against their grips, Ratchet moving to lock his pedes down to the medbay berth, attempting to keep the desperate mech from damaging himself any further.

"Soundwave," Optimus said loudly, "Soundwave! Any attempt at locating the Nemesis has failed!"

Venting heavily as he slumped back against the berth, Soundwave fought the sobs building in his throat, the mech trembling violently as the autobots slowly released their grips on him.

Ratchet waved for the others to make room, the mech moving to scan the supine mech, mumbling softly as he worked.

"Trade me."

The words were so quiet that nobody heard it the first time, Soundwave struggling to muster up the strength to repeat it loud enough.

"Trade me!"

Silence fell over the medbay, Ratchet even looking up from the results of the scan, the only sound in the room the beeping of the monitors.

"Soundwave, any and all attempts at getting Solis has been refused. Megatron no longer responds to our messages." Optimus' response weighed heavily over the slim mech's spark, violet optics shutting briefly in an attempt to block them out.

The autobots stood around the berth, watching the decepticon struggle to keep from sobbing. None of them knew what to say or do, Bulkhead looking more awkward than usual, Ratchet looking around before quickly breaking the silence. "I think we should allow Soundwave to rest. Tomorrow, when he's had time to recollect himself, we'll be able to talk about what we should do for Solis."

Numbed by the reality thrust upon him, Soundwave only shut his optics in response and listened to the sounds of the autobot pedesteps as they left the room. A loud 'click' sounded as the overhead lights dimmed then shut off.

Violet optics lit in the darkness, followed by a shifting sound as Soundwave painfully pushed himself up to his pedes, steadying himself against the berth. The autobots might not have been able to locate the Nemesis, but he could.

* * *

Transforming was the most difficult, joints turning with a sickening groan, grinding and screeching as plating fell into place to form his alt-mode. Soundwave's entire form trembled with the pain, his flightpath weak and wobbly as he headed off towards the Nemesis' last cell-tower ping. Because of their lack of communications arrays like back on Cybertron, Soundwave himself had re-routed the Nemesis' communications to pass through the cell towers scattered over the earth.

It was his system. It wasn't hard to track the Nemesis from there. The first ping had been in Phoenix, Arizona, and the second ping appeared in San Diego, California.

Soundwave studied the distance and time it would take for him to make it at his current speed. His calculations were portrayed in bright red, warning him that he'd never make it to the site in time. So Soundwave used his last resort. His inner groundbridge.

His entrance into his old room wasn't anywhere near soundless, the tall mech all but crashing into the old work area he'd put together for his private work.

Venting heavily, Soundwave fought to push himself back up to his pedes. The bond stirred, alerting the dark-colored mech that his mate was still alive, if barely. The added hope was enough for Soundwave to stand on shaking legs, the mech venting heavily for several moments before chancing the walk across the room.

Taking another moment at the door, Soundwave began to hack into the core systems to retrieve security feeds. Highlighting his trail to Megatron's personal berthrooms, Soundwave set the systems so that it would ping him should anyone enter that area.

Soundwave took a deep vent, optics shutting briefly before he keyed the door open and stepped out into the hall, into full sight of anyone that turned the corner. It was the distant distress coming from Solis that drove the mech down the hall, stumbling.

One pede in front of the other. The ability to do so hadn't ever been so difficult.

Finally reaching the plain, gray door, Soundwave took a moment to lean against it, sides rising and falling with the exertion it had taken for him to make the small walk down the hall.

Soundwave took a few, quick vents before keying in the code for Megatron's rooms. Due to the fact that the decepticons all believed him to have perished either from his wounds or the fall, they hadn't thought to change the passcodes. The green was a welcome sight, as was the hiss of the door sliding open.

Relief was quickly replaced by trepidation, Soundwave remaining in the doorway as the light from the hall behind him washed over the berth… and the form on it.

"Solis…" Soundwave choked out, nearly falling in his haste to get across the room to his mate. The beautiful red of the femme's plating was dented, the color faded in the time he'd been unconscious. Soundwave's spark ached as he gathered Solis in his arms. She was light… Lighter than he remembered.

Violet optics took in the damaged frame, spark pulsating in grief and fear for the young femme's life.

"What a surprise."

The rough, powerful voice was easily recognizeable, Soundwave jerking around to face the towering warlord blocking the only way out of the room. Megatron.

Pulling Solis in tightly against his chassis, Soundwave trembled with weakness and a bit of fear.

"I did very much believe you to have perished." Megatron stated in a purr-like tone, the massive decepticon wandering closer as Soundwave tried to move backwards, hampered by the unconscious femme in his arms. "And here you return. Not entirely unexpected… Prime's calls were proof enough of that. It was just a matter of when you'd come."

Soundwave's spark pulsated out of rhythm, his only thought on how to get Solis to safety. She was all that mattered to him.

"Now, leave her and surrender yourself, or I will have you chained up in here as well. To watch as I take what's yours. Watch as I torture her until she fades from existence."

"No." Soundwave rasped out, checking his fuel levels. They flashed at 56%. Enough for one more groundbridge before he'd be lost to stasis lock. "You'll never touch her again."

The bridge opened, bathing the room in green, white, and purple. Confusion and surprise showed on Megatron's faceplates, quickly followed by rage.

Soundwave pivoted as best he could, sliding Solis into the groundbridge at his side, slipping and falling onto his side with a grunt, the bridge closing just as Megatron reached him.

It was with Megatron's roar of rage that Soundwave lost consciousness again, but this time he was at peace.


	16. Chapter 16

Solis was certain that she was dreaming, strange mechs appearing above her, talking amongst themselves as she was carried through the halls. Why wasn't she in Megatron's rooms? She never left the warlord's berthrooms, even for medical care. The medics always came to her.

She had thought she had heard Soundwave's voice earlier, but that was just her dreams… He was dead. Run through with the sword of the mech he'd served for millennial.

Who were these mechs again?

Solis stared up at them through half-shut optics, focused mainly on the red and blue mech nearby. Who was that? She'd never seen him before…

Closing her optics again, Solis didn't respond to all the voices calling to her. She was so tired…

When Solis opened her optics again, it was too bright lighting and a room she wasn't at all familiar with. Where was she? This most certainly wasn't Lord Megatron's quarters.

"Hello?" It was weak, almost a whisper, but someone heard it. Pedesteps sounded and an orange and white mech appeared at her side, a ragged look on his faceplates. He looked exhausted.

Solis opened her mouth to ask where she was, but the mech held a digit up to his lips. "Shhh." He whispered softly, a pained smile spreading over his lip components. "It's alright. You've been through a lot. I want you to rest, alright?"

Managing a weak nod, Solis fell silent as the medic worked on her, but she so desperately hated it. Every touch, no matter how light and gentle, had her wanting to scream as memories of cold, clawed servos clawed their way into her mind. Memories of the torture and abuse she'd faced over the weeks that she had been imprisoned on the Nemesis.

"Soundwave…? I thought I… Heard him…" Solis whispered, turning her helm towards the medic.

The medic paused in his work, casting the crimson femme a quick glance. "Soundwave was… Captured when he went to rescue you… We're working on it." He responded, moving to slip an arm under the femme's head, helping her sit as he held a cube of energon to her lips. "Drink this."

Solis tried to drink, but choked, the medic pulling the cube away as the femme began to cough. "I thought you'd be ready." The white and orange mech stated, adding a mumbled apology. There was something in his voice, something that Solis didn't like.

* * *

Before Solis had onlined, the autobots had received a comm from an unknown individual. The mech on the other end -unseen in the shadows- had used something to conceal his voice. He'd made an offer to the autobots. He would help them infiltrate the Nemesis and rescue Soundwave. On one condition: they brought him back with them.

The team hadn't been sure what to do about the mysterious caller, but Optimus had ultimately decided that they wouldn't get a better chance at rescuing Soundwave. So they had taken the chance. Now they had concealed themselves within the cargo hold of the Nemesis to await the arrival of their unknown ally.

"Why are we doing this?" Arcee whispered sharply from where she crouched behind crates of energon, obviously on edge.

Optimus Prime glanced towards the two-wheeler, the mech remaining silent for several moments before speaking again. "Soundwave has made mistakes, but loving someone isn't one of them." The blue and red mech added softly. "He came to us for aid. Now we can give it."

"What if it's a trap?" Bulkhead barely finished the question before the bay doors slid open, setting the autobots on alert, blasters whirring in preparation as they waited.

A small, purple mech appeared, faceplates concealed with the mask of a Vehicon Miner. He moved to stand directly in front of the towering crates. "I'm your contact."

Frowning deeply, Optimus Prime stood to his full height, moving around the crates to study the tiny mech, the others following in his wake.

"A vehicon? How do we know that this guy isn't a monitored drone?" Bulkhead questioned, the vehicon turning his helm towards the wrecker, silent for several moments before reaching up to unclasp his facemask. "Maybe because we're not all drones like you believe us to be. We think like you. We have names, past lives."

The autobots stared in surprise as the mask came off to reveal a real faceplate. There were two sets of red optics, smooth faceplates, chiseled features, and a raised welding scar under one optic. "I am St3v3. Better known as Steve amongst my companions."

"Steve? What kind of a name is that?" Bulkhead questioned, Bumblebee beeping a soft response.

Looking up at the group, Steve frowned deeply. "Do you want my help to get Soundwave off this ship or not?" He questioned, helm tilting slightly.

"We do," Optimus spoke up now, voice firm. "Where can we find Soundwave?"

Clipping his facemask back on, Steve turned his faceplates upwards. "For now, he's in Megatron's throne room. He will be moved in a few kliks to the medbay. We will intercept them." With that, the vehicon turned away and headed back towards the bay doors, the autobots following after him.

Heading out into the hall, the autobots followed after their small informant, Steve moving rapidly as he checked each corner before passing. Distant voices reached them, sounded first like whispers in the wind, but they got louder the further they went.

Finally, Steve pressed his backstrut against the wall, motioning for the others to do the same.

The group remained as still as possible as the voices gradually got louder, accompanied by the sound of metal scraping against metal.

Optimus' brow furrowed as he listened, unsure of exactly what the sound meant until vehicons appeared, dragging a familiar form behind them.

Soundwave…

Moving quickly, Steve motioned for the others to follow him out. "We've got it now." He announced, the two vehicons looking towards him before slowing their pace and dropping Soundwave's legs to the ground.

The autobots had been prepared to fight, the sudden lack of one sending them off balance.

"We need to get him off the ship," Steve was saying, motioning down the hall. "Make sure no one finds out their on board." He ordered, the other two vehicons nodding before they headed back off down the hall.

Bulkhead moved around Optimus to pick up Soundwave, the battered mech fitting almost perfectly in the wrecker's arms.

"How much time do we have?" Arcee spoke up as they headed back down the hall, though not back the way they'd come.

Steve glanced over his shoulder at the group, silent for a few moments. "We have as much time as it would usually take them to reach the medbay. We don't have much time."

Arcee stopped in the middle of the hall now, watching the mech with suspicion. "Why are you helping us? How do we not know that you're going to lead us into a trap?" She questioned, the others stopping now as they all looked at the smallest mech for his response.

"I'm not doing this for you," Steve responded calmly, still moving down the hall at a steady pace. "I'm doing this for Solis Arcana."

There were so many unanswered questions, but before anyone could attempt to question the vehicon any further, the alarms went off, lights flashing in every hall as the group took off towards the room with the spacebridge.

Optimus and Bumblbee pushed the doors shut, Arcee shooting out the console as Steve headed over to the spacebridge controls, typing in a set of coordinates. "We'll have a klik before re-inforcements get here, and not all of them are friends of mine." The vehicon announced as the spacebridge powered up.

"Wait, where does this go?" Arcee demanded, jerking her helm towards the spacebridge.

"It will take you to your base in Nevada." Steve answered calmly. "Not to worry, once this closes, it will be untraceable." He added, heading off into the swirl of colours, vanishing in a matter of moments.

Stunned, the autobots followed after him, the bridge closing behind them as they stepped out into the medbay.

"How did you know where are base was?" Arcee demanded now, recovering first as she confronted the purple mech.

Venting softly, Steve turned towards the femme, not even flinching as she got up in his faceplates. "Myself and my group of close companions know exactly where to find your base. Have for eons, but it was never within our interests to inform the Decepticons." He answered softly, jerking his helm towards Soundwave. "Now, if you're done questioning me, why don't you take care of him?"

Arcee stared at him for several moments before slowly backing off, Bulkhead moving to set Soundwave down on a nearby berth, Ratchet moving to care for him now.

As the medic began to work, Optimus Prime turned his attention onto Solis. The crimson femme seemed to be recharging, and she'd been cleaned up. Moving up beside Ratchet, Optimus glanced down at the badly damaged Soundwave. So much had changed the past few weeks.

"How is Solis?"

Ratchet didn't pause in his work, but there was a flicker in his optics when he glanced up at his leader. "Fine. Although there's some complications that I wasn't able to find until recently…" He responded, moving to remove armor from Soundwave's chassis.

"What sort of complications?" Optimus asked softly, a bit of concern leaking into his voice, blue optics watching as Steve moved over to stand at the crimson femme's side, taking her servo in his own.

Venting softly, Ratchet leaned against the medical berth, staring down at Soundwave for several moments before looking up at his leader again. "Optimus, she's carrying.


	17. Chapter 17

Soundwave, even being more damaged than Solis was at the time of his rescue, was the first to recover. Yet he also didn't have unseen injuries, wounds that lay hidden, seared into his sweet mate's soul. Megatron had done his best to destroy them, and he'd done a good job.

Solis would wake with severe memory purges, crying and pleading for it to stop, for someone to help her. It was those days that Soundwave would climb into her berth and hold her. Sometimes it made it worse, sometimes it helped her calm. It tore out his spark to know that his touch could remind his mate of Megatron's.

Venting softly, digits intertwined with Solis', Soundwave sat up beside her. The autobots had left them on their own, headed off on some mission undisclosed to him. It had taken a bit for them to trust Soundwave to stay alone in the base, but it hadn't taken long.

When Ratchet had informed Solis of her sparking, the femme hadn't taken it well. She'd needed to be sedated to calm her down.

Soundwave looked up when he heard a soft groan, optics falling on his mate. Steve sat up in the corner of the room just as the other autobots returned from wherever it was that they'd gone.

Motioning for Steve, Optimus turned and headed off again with Ratchet, the others all going to their own corners.

Soundwave's sole focus, however, was on Solis. And how she was looking at him.

"Hey… You ok?" The tall mech murmured softly, helm tilting slightly as he brought his mate's servo up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the knuckles.

A tiny smile spread over Solis' lips. "I'm ok…"

* * *

"We think we've waited long enough to hear some answers to our questions."

Steve looked up at the medic for several moments before nodding. "Then ask me."

"What is your connection to Solis?" Optimus questioned softly, watching the vehicon with a close gaze.

Venting softly, Steve's gaze turned onto the ground before he looked back up at the autoboot leader. "That's something I'd like to explain. In front of Solis."

"Now why would you want that?" Ratchet questioned, a little confused at the statement.

Straightening up to his full height, Steve looked up at the two taller mechs with a grim gaze. "Because it's her story."

* * *

Soundwave and Solis looked up when Steve and the other two autobots appeared, making their way towards them to stand by the medberth.

Sensing the tense air in the room, Solis struggled to sit up a little straighter, optics growing wide as Steve appeared from behind the two larger mech, tears collecting as her lower lip began to tremble. "St-Steve?" She choked, trying not to cry.

Smiling sadly, Steve took the outstretched servo, giving it a firm squeeze. "I promised you I'd come, don't you remember?" He asked softly, Solis nodding faintly. "I also promised you that I'd find your creators, didn't I?"

Multicolored optics widened, Solis' free servo moving up to cover her mouth, trembling. "You found them?"

Steve gave a short nod, glancing around at the others. "I did. Myself and the others were able to piece the story together. I wished to ask you, Solis, would you rather I tell you the story in private? Or with these mechs present?'

Looking around, Solis glanced up at Optimus and Ratchet, then over at Soundwave, encouragement in the violet optics. "This is fine." She murmured softly.

Dipping his helm in understanding, Steve took a deep vent. "Megatron and Optimus Prime here," the vehicon motioned to the towering mech, "have been at war for millennium. Megatron's hatred runs deep, and it's in his nature to hurt his enemies as much as he can."

Silence fell as a few of the other autobots began to appear, remaining just inside the doors when they noticed the tenseness of the air.

"We always wondered where you'd come from, Solis." The purple mech continued, shifting a little. "Shockwave just showed up with you one cycle, and we began to search. We looked for anything that could help us place you."

Steve cleared his throat and tried to offer an awkward smile. "We searched decepticon deaths the day you appeared. Then we searched up autobots…" he looked at Optimus and Ratchet for a moment before looking back at Solis. "And we found a match. Then we tested your CNA against what we were able to retrieve from the, um… Room, where your carrier died."

Solis' mouth opened and closed as she tried to formulate a response. "Where my carrier died?" She choked out, tears rolling down her faceplates.

Nodding sadly, Steve gave Solis' servo a little squeeze. "Your carrier was called Elita One," the vehicon murmured softly, turning to look directly at Optimus. "And Optimus Prime is your sire."

A stunned silence fell over the room, the autobots turning to look up at their leader, while Soundwave sat in stunned silence.

Optimus Prime staggered a little, Ratchet stepping over to keep him from falling. "M-My sparkling?" The tall mech questioned, voice breaking halfway through.

Helping his leader sit, Ratchet motioned for the others to remain silent. He knew of Optimus' secret bond to Elita One, but none of the others had. Kup, Prowl, Jazz… But they weren't present now.

"There's more." Steve announced softly, looking down at the ground as he took a deep vent. "Megatron captured Elita One and had her executed. No witnesses besides himself and Shockwave. Even the medic was executed," the purple mech shook his helm. "Megatron ordered Shockwave to raise you, Solis, to be his mate. All to hurt you, Prime." Steve nodded his helm towards the larger mech.

Servos cupping his faceplates, Optimus shook his helm, plating rattling gently as he attempted to prevent himself from sobbing aloud.

"I'm sorry."

Solis shook her helm at Steve's apology, offering him a watery smile. "Thank you, you kept your promise." She whispered softly, sentence broken up by sobs as she all but clung to Soundwave.

Optimus moved then, the tall mech moving past Soundwave to envelope his long lost sparkling in his arms, the two breaking down then. Ratchet motioned for the other autobots to leave, Steve moving towards the door, glancing back at them before he, too, left.

Soundwave remained, but only because of how tightly Solis was clinging to his servo.


	18. Chapter 18

Steve had decided to return to the Nemesis, turning down several offers the autobots presented that would've allowed him to stay with them as one of their own, the vehicon firmly set on returning to his brothers to stand by their sides. Besides, he was convinced that he would be of better help to the autobots as an inside bot than he would be in their ranks.

It wasn't much later when the Autobots received word of Steve's death, the vehicon having been killed the moment he stepped back aboard the Nemesis, security footage showing him as the vehicon that had betrayed Megatron and aided in Soundwave's escape. They never found out what truly happened, but each of them hoped it had been quick and painless.

The war might've been over for Steve, but it was nowhere near done for the autobots and decepticons, even if it didn't last much longer than it already had. A human generation at most. At least Raf had lived to see the end of it, the youngest human accomplice of the autobots being the last survival in the war that ravaged his homeworld.

Ratchet had offlined before the war's end, the old medic executed on the battlefield by Megatron himself. That had been one of the hardest blows the autobots had to take, though it was eased through the arrival of other autobots, including Jazz and Prowl.

It was Soundwave that forced the sword through Megatron's spark, ending the tyrant's cruel reign after the birth of his son. A mechling who's CNA matched Soundwave's, but his characterstics were somewhat similar to Megatron. Something that would never be held against little Nitro.

Optimus was old by the time the broken decepticon ranks disbanded, leaving behind earth for the last time. He and the other autobots remained behind to help rebuild the destruction that their war had caused Earth, returning to their homeworld after the death of Rafael. Nitro would become the next prime, the young autobot rebuilding the majority of Cybertron and the strained relationships between those of the autobots and the decepticons. He ruled in a time of peace, and hoped to see it through until his end.

Even though the cybertronian race had left earth behind, everyone knew that - while this war had ended and earth was now under human control again - it wouldn't last forever. Cybertron and Earth were tied together now, and the humans had discovered that there was other life besides them in the galaxies.

All that mattered now was that there was peace.


End file.
